<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Visitor by Higgles123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964807">An Unexpected Visitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123'>Higgles123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie and Ava are struggling to spend any time together, so Ava decides to remedy that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>Alfie was exhausted and to be quite frank, he was in a downright bad mood. Baby Jacob was teething, and Alfie couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a decent night sleep. Nor could he remember the last time he and Ava had gotten to spend any time together that didn’t involve being interrupted by the nippers. He loved them to death, all four of them, but he was desperate to be able to be alone with his wife. It wasn’t even so much that he just wanted to be intimate with her in a sexual sense (although he really was fucking itching to get his hands and mouth on her), it was just that he wanted time to be with her as Alfie and Ava; not just the parents of four amazing kids.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>He looked up as Ollie knocked on the door gently and peered his head around with a look of trepidation.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“There’s someone here to see you, Alfie,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“Well, you can tell ‘em to fuck off cos I’m busy,” Alfie muttered. “I told you to cancel all my meetings for today, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“And I did, but this one has just been scheduled.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“Ollie, you’re my mate, right? And for the most part you’re not a terrible assistant, but you really are an absolute fuckin’ muppet sometimes. Cancel my fuckin’ meetin’ or you can find yourself lookin’ for a new job cos I really aint the mood to see anyone today.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“I really think you wanna see this person,” Ollie grinned before stepping back from the doorway and letting the visitor in.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>Alfie’s face softened immediately as Ava walked through the door, and then he frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“What are you doin’ here? Where’s the baby?” he asked, putting his glasses down on the table as Ollie closed the door shut quietly leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“He’s with Miriam for a few hours,” Ava smiled, walking past Alfie and closing the shutters on the office window. “And I thought that you and I could have some time together.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>Alfie was about to explain that he had quite a lot of paperwork to get through, but the words were stolen from his mouth when Ava suddenly undid her long coat and revealed not very much underneath. Alfie’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as they took in the black lacy bra and knickers that Ava wore. He swallowed and ran a hand across his beard as his eyes travelled the length of Ava’s legs in the thin black stockings that decorated her lithe legs.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>Ava smirked, her hips swaying slightly as she walked towards him and perched herself on his desk. Alfie grinned and ran his hands up her legs, the callouses on his fingers catching on the thin material of her stockings.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“You, Mrs Solomons are a very, very bad woman,” he murmured, running his finger across the front of her knickers slowly before shifting them aside slightly so he could feel her bare skin.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>He pulled Ava’s underwear off and placed her legs over his shoulders. He nipped and nibbled at her thighs and then pushed her back so she was lying down on the desk. Ava closed her eyes and groaned when Alfie tongue reached out to lick against her centre, and she gripped desperately at the pile of paperwork next to her in a bid to just hold onto something when Alfie’s fingers and tongue began to assault her simultaneously.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“Mmm,” Alfie murmured against her, savouring her like she was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. “You taste so fuckin’ good, Ava and you’re gonna taste even better when you come and it’s drippin’ all over my beard. Be able to taste you all day then, even when you’re gone won’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>That mouth. Alfie knew just how to use it perfectly; both with actions and with words that fed her lust and fueled the fire inside of her. His fingers teased her and his mouth latched onto her clitoris, suckling until she couldn’t take anymore and her release washed over her like a cold Margate wave. Alfie continued to lick, lapping up every little bit of release that he could and when he yanked Ava up suddenly to kiss her, she could taste herself on his lips. They kissed and kissed as though they had all the time in the world; languidly and lovingly, momentarily transported back to a time when such kisses were commonplace. Nowadays they were lucky to even be able to give each other a hug for more than two seconds without one of the kids demanding to join in as well.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>Their kisses soon turned heated once more, and Alfie began to shimmy out of his trousers and underpants, expecting Ava to lay back down so he could take her on the desk but she pushed him onto his creaky office chair and impaled herself on him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“Fuckin’ ‘ell,” Alfie groaned, pulling her face to his so he could suckle at her lips.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>His hands gripped her hips, bruising and squeezing and urging her into a rhythm that had them both panting. He was vaguely aware of just how loud the chair was creaking and clattering against the floor, and he knew for a fact the lads downstairs could hear but he didn’t give a flying fuck. His eyes traced Ava’s face; staring adoringly at the graceful length of her neck as it was thrown back and the soft parting of her full lips in pleasure as she gasped his name. She was beautiful, and he knew he was blessed to still have such feelings about the woman he loved after ten years of marriage that hadn’t always been easy.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>His mouth fastened onto one of her nipples, breathing hot air through the thin black lace and he felt her hips buck in that way they always did right before her release. She chanted his name over and over again as she tremored all around him, and Alfie felt like God himself as he listened to her and felt her. He lifted his head and cupped her face, bringing her mouth to his once more and plunging his tongue inside of her as he grunted out his own sudden release.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>They were both panting as they held one another and Alfie pulled back to look into Ava’s eyes, which were shining with adoration for him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“I love you, you know,” he smiled, tracing his thumb along her cheek and then her bottom lip which was swollen from his kisses.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“I love you too,” she murmured, brushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead slightly. “I hope you didn’t mind me coming here announced.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“Abso-fucking-lutely not,” he snorted, nuzzling his face against her neck and breathing in her smell. “If I’d have known you had it in you to do this, I’d have gotten the kids to keep interruptin’ us more often.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>Ava opened her mouth to answer him; to berate him for his cheekiness but all that came out was a squeal as the two of them crashed to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“I loved that chair,” Alfie scowled playfully, picking up a piece of wood; one of many pieces that were now the remnants of his office chair.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“It was old, like you,” Ava commented, ducking to the side as Alfie swatted her gently around the head.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“I oughta take you over my knee and tan your arse for callin’ me old.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“Well, the girls don’t finish school for another hour and a half,” she smirked, undoing her bra and flinging it in Alfie’s face. “Unless you really need to be getting on with work.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>Alfie mouth was around her nipple, and his hand pinching at the other before he even gave Ava an answer.</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>“Fuck the paperwork,” he looked up with that cheeky grin she loved upon his face. “You, my girl, are in for a right good punishin’.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv0099303822ydpb8e0cda2MsoNormal">
  <span>And a right good punishing she got. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>